dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Enoshima
The Soviet Socialist Republics and Territories of Enoshima '(Russian: Советские Социалистические Республики и Tерритория Эносима - Sovetskiye Sotsialisticheskiye Respubliki i Territoriya Enosima) or commonly the '''Greater Enoshima '(Большая Эносима - Bol'shaya Enosima) was a communist anarchy consortium consisting of territories and a major country, the '''Enoshima SSR, formed by what is known, revolutionary Fujiko Enoshima, the supreme leader of the consortium. This existed from 1935-1989. This consortium is considered one of the cruelest territories after the reign of Fukawa I of Fabella, notable for its persecution of Catholicism, the practice worship of "Junko", and communism's depths to bring Christians to despair, by executing them or torturing them to death. Greater Enoshima is not associated with Marxist-Leninist-Stalinist politics system in any way, as a matter of fact that Fujiko, who established the anarchy, was an Anarcho-Communist. It is one of the communist consortiums composed of Fabella and other territories that are run by an anarchy. Furthermore, this consortium had its own law, although it rejects Marxism, Leninism, and Stalinism. When Catholic revolutionary Hayate, together with Tokuko, fought the Soviets during the 1970's to restore peace and revive the Tsarist era, then in 1989, Greater Enoshima dissolved and was restored to the current Fabellan Federation. History Confederation of the Enoshima SSR/Greater Enoshima War started in 1930, when Fujiko Enoshima, revolutionary planned to invade the Fabellan Empire. This is, in 1934, when her troops decided to scout on areas, spread terror to the cities, and scouted to the Tsar's home, killing all maids and assistants. The execution of Fukawa I, with the last royal family took place after their house was raided. The Commune Fujikoist Party, which was formed on November 7, 1934, and Fujiko's troops, planned to make Fabella into a "new communist nation", took the Fabellan territory and was named "Enoshima SSR". Catholics were persecuted, the Cathedral was demolished, bombed, the statues of the Virgin Mary and Jesus Christ were shattered, and the practice of worship to a communist deity named "Junko", nicknamed "Goddess of Communism and Despair" which the army forced everyone to worship to take place. In 1942, troops occupied some other countries to make them "Enoshima Socialist Republics". This happened for ESSR to expand into what it's called now "Greater Enoshima." It was recognized by a treaty organization, the Council of the Global Rescue and the Intercontinental Government Artillery (CGRIGA) "a communist anarchy consortium". Dissolution of Greater Enoshima During the War on Despair in 1978 when Hayate and Touko fought the Soviets with their newly formed troops. Other Soviets had to surrender their unruly actions, which made Greater Enoshima slowly decrease its power, whilst Monica Ishikari, the 4th leader of Greater Enoshima had to flee from Shimansk. When Hayate and their troops tracked down Monica's location and caught her, Monica was beheaded, and the result is the victory from communism, after all Soviets surrendered to become Catholics. Everyone rejoiced and peace is restored once again. Trivia Fujiko Enoshima, is based off Vladimir Lenin himself, but although she hated Leninism, she was a blend of Nestor Makhno (So she was anarchist.) The "Junko" the ESSR worships is as if you glorify despair; because in the Danganronpa realm, that "Junko" is what you'd think, Junko Enoshima - Ultimate Despair. (SPOILER ALERT, IN DR ANOTHER EPISODE, JUNKO WAS CONSIDERED "SOME GODDESS OF DESPAIR".)Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Fabella Category:Communist Category:Fictional historic countries Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Countries confederated in 1935 Category:Countries dissolved in 1989